Hellraiser: Coven
by MarcusRomeroFanHorror
Summary: An original Hellraiser story (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hellraiser franchise, this story is made for entertainment and not for profit.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Catherine Terry was a blonde twenty-something who was fascinated by antiques, especially the one she just bought. "What's your pleasure, ma'am?" the blonde remembered the scraggly older gentlemen asked.

As soon as Catherine got to her apartment in the French Quarter, she immediately closed her drapes shutting out all natural light sources, she poured salt in the form of a pentagram on the floor of her bedroom, lighting candles afterward placing them on each corner. After this the blonde sexpot turned out the lights of her bedroom, the darkness surrounding her, as the flames from the burning candles cast evil looking shadows on the walls. Catherine sat in the middle of the pentagram pulling out a black velvet bag, she reached inside for the contents unearthing a gold and brown lacquered wooden box, she held it with both hands examining the configuration, the blonde found some weird indentations on the music box, she then proceeded to take her thumbs and rub the crevice of the box.

Suddenly a jolt of electricity shocked her as she dropped the box, the antique started to move…as if it was unlocking itself, the top of the box opened into triangles.

Catherine looked at the box her brown eyes enlarged her breathing getting heavier, she started to move toward the puzzle box, as she did rusty blood covered chains shot out of the antique toy, hooking into her statuesque body as she screamed a blood churning cry of agony as blood poured out of her mouth and spilled onto her white blouse turning it red.

"The box…" a male voice said, as the sound of chains dragging filled the room. "You opened it…I came".

Catherine looked up to see a man walking toward her, he wore a shiny black robe, with rusted copper blades hanging at his waist, his skin was albino white, and he had vertical and diagonal cuts on his head and in every end of each cut pins had been carefully placed.

"Ms. Terry you opened the box… now you must come with me…taste our pleasures…dine on the fruits of pleasure…and PAIN!" Pinhead said with a devilish grin.

"I'm not going anywhere with you needle dick" Catherine said with a slight smile, as more blood poured out of her slack jawed mouth.

"Ooo, a feisty one" the demonic entity said with a giggle. "Who the fuck are you?" Catherine spat angrily.

"Demon to some…angel to others" the cenobite cooed.

The blonde was weak from the massive internal bleeding she suffered as the hooks burrowed deeper and deeper into her skin, she started to chant a banishment spell "aqua et igni interdicere homini…aqua et igni interdicere homini…aqua et igni interdicere homini…AQUA ET IGNI INTERDICERE HOMINI…AQUA ET IGNI INTERDICERE HOMINI…" Catherine said loudly but the spell had no effect on the fiend with the pins in his head.

"That blasphemy you speak…is merely illusion…this is a reality…WE WILL TEAR YOUR SOUL APART"

The blonde let out a sheering scream of bemused agony as the chains ripped off her skin leaving her muscles, tendons, veins and fatty glands exposed.

A woman wakes up, with a slight scream, in the passenger's side of her twin sister's SUV in a cold glistening sweat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 1: The Nightmare begins

A woman wakes up with a slight scream, in the passenger's side of her sisters SUV in a cool glistening sweat.

"Bad dream?" her identical twin asks curiously, with an arched eyebrow, "Where are we, Britt?" Britt's dopple ganger asked, as she breathed heavily "I really don't know to tell you the truth, because your dumb ass was supposed to be reading the map. I think we are close to New Orleans because I saw a sign that said Highway 22 is this way" Britt said annoyed, "Brittany, I think CJ is dead", Britt stopped the hulking vehicle to a dead halt so hard that the two sisters almost went through the windshield of the truck. "What did you just say, Nicola?!" the more slender one said angrily, "Don't ever fucking say that ever again Nicola, do you hear me, don't" she spat as she finished. "Well I had a dream, Britt it was so fucking real, CJ got this box from a guy. She went home and opened it, and there was this guy with a leather robe, pale white skin and he had cuts in his head like graph paper and pins in it. CJ was killed by chains that came out of the box and they ripped her skin off" Nicola said in a hasty manner almost stammering.

"Wait a guy with white skin and pins in his head, sounds kind of familiar, like that story I heard from Rosie Mejia. She told me there is this box called Lament Configuration, and these angels come out and make all your pleasures come true, and we all know CJ loves antiques and shit like that so let's not go there" said Britt as she started to drive again.

Brittany and Nicola Garcia were twin sisters, they looked almost alike but were very different, Brittany was slightly taller, thinner but toned, and a little tomboy-ish in appearance, she was also a more natural beauty in her face, sometimes wearing little to no makeup what so ever. Her twin, was a girly girl, but a lot tougher than she was, she wore red lipstick almost all the time, her dark hair was always neat, soft and straight, her appearance was more feminine, she was more curvaceous than her sister, her breasts, her rear and her hips were enhanced by spells she used.

Later that night

Both of them pulled into a gas station, for directions and gas (since Brittany was driving a gas guzzler). As Britt filled up Nicola went into the store to pay for the gas, and get new directions to Highway 22, the gas station attendant was a short girl with light brown hair and an adorable southern accent, as Nicola got her directions from the girl, a handsome older gentleman with scraggly clothes walked in, he had piercing blue eyes, curly salt and pepper hair, and was wearing a black wool hat in the middle of almost 88 degree heat. As the dark haired woman listened to the directions the older man gazed at Nicola, he quickly picked up his beer, and walked to the front counter. "Thank you for the directions" Nicola said, as she turned to leave the older man accidentally bumped into her, "Oh sorry, sir" Nicola said apologetically, the man said "That's okay… ma'am may I ask you this without trying to sound like a creep…what's your pleasure?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. Nicola was taken aback, cause she thought this man looked a little familiar in the face, "Uhhh, excuse me?" she asked confused "What's your pleasure?" he asked again, but this time he pulled out a gold and brown lacquered wooden box. Nicola looked at the box, with graft attention and explored its gold encrusted etchings with her dark brown eyes, then she looked in the man's eyes, it was like his blue eyes bore holes into her soul. The dark haired girl bought the box and went on her way.

The twins had no idea what they were about to get themselves into….


End file.
